


Sweet Ride

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Slash, horseplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes the leather thing to a whole new level and Tony learns that he should definitely check his dismantling equipment after playing pranks. Warnings for implied bondage, slash and mild language. LokiTony, Ironfrost. ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> If brain bleach is required, please consult your physician and/or local laundromat.

**_Smack_.**

"Stark..."

**_Smack_.**

"Mff?"

"I'm so glad you agreed to this..."

_**Smack** _

"Mffh fh?"

"Not that I would be so disinclined if you hadn't - I fear I would have probably done it anyway. But it's rather... How should one put it? More fun when there's the shyest degree of consensuality, don't you think? It does make me feel less of a tyrant..."

_**Smack** _

" _... marginally..."_

"Mffh fh fhth fh!"

 _ **Smack**_.

"Now that's not polite and you know it."

"MMMMPH!"

"All right, well I suppose to say you  _agreed_ is pushing the truth. But I thought you might have enjoyed the surprise."

"MFFFF!"

_**Smack.** _

"I  _did_  say that I was feeling experimental, did I not? It is no fault of mine that you weren't listening to me - I believe my brother has already outlined the fact that ignoring me is on the list of 'Many things one should not do to Loki'. It is a lengthy list, I imagine, but a conscientious one. Had you studied it fully, you might have also found that 'painting Loki's ceremonial helmet with black and white splotches and adding the name Daisy to the front' would have also been present in the many points."

_**Smack.** _

"I like my helmet, Stark. I like it a lot."

"mmmph ph mmmm."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Cheeky. Hm, has anyone ever told you you look really good in leather? I mean really..."

"Mhh pt PHH!"

"I'm not being pretentious! You're wearing it aren't you? Mm, well, parts of you are.."

 _ **Smack**_.

"Besides, if Barton can get away with those pants, you can certainly make a statement in this getup. Of course, he's going for the militia look whereas you I would say, were more... equestrian..."

"Mrrrph..."

"What was that? You want him in here, too? My, my... and I thought you were the possessive type..."

"MMPH!"

"Hn, I suppose it is not a good suggestion..."

_**Smack.** _

"I doubt he's much of a rider anyway – he doesn't seem the type."

"Mmphmpmh..."

"And we'd need a gallon of vaseline to get him out of those slacks. Possibly a can opener..."

_**Smack.** _

"mm... Phf."

"Besides... I have you, don't I? My little pony..."

Loki ran his finger over the curve of Stark's left buttock then lightly stroked the seat of the dressage saddle, idly noting the smoothness of both. He cracked a grin as he looked past his sometime-lover's naked rear end and into the outraged - hysterically outraged - face that was glaring back at him from under the meticulous and complicated strappings of the bridle. Loki knew that he would be paying for this later, that was for sure. But in the meantime he charged the insult to his growing tab, reasoning that his horsie couldn't exactly jump up and plough a fist through his skull while his shoes were nailed to the floor. That is, his Mach 2 armor boots, which had someone gotten trapped on his feet as he was disengaging from the suit - effectively leaving him ensnared in an odd state of disrobement.

And they thought Asgardian Gods knew nothing of technology.  _Piffle!_ Loki could be persuaded - or perhaps, pushed - to tinker when it suited him. He could have argued that Stark forced his hand, but then that would have been telling naughty fibs.

His hand drifted back, lazily tugging on the girth strap, lovingly, fervently, before he positioned himself before Stark's milky buttocks, curling his finger around his hips. He wasn't going to sit upon the saddle, no. Loki much preferred the control of a backseat driver – so to speak. With his expression glossed in pure contentment, if not a little malign humor, he raised the riding crop again then brought it down, letting the stiff leather connect against Stark's bottom – pursing his lips as an angry red welt sprouting from the blow, and his victim bucked and snarled.

"Well, if I must be the cow, then I suppose you could be the plough horse." Loki smirked, his voice like treacle. "Now, will you be a good filly? Or do I have to  _break you in..."_

_  
_

 

***

 

"There, I told you they were fucking." Natasha said, pointing across the lounge at the rutting pair who were totally absorbed in their sport and completely oblivious to their audience. Clint, who dangled from the Black Widow's elbow in a particularly uncomfortable-looking headlock, only whimpered pathetically and squirmed - fully intent on freeing himself if only to claw his eyeballs out of their sockets.

"Doesn't Stark ever lock doors?" He croaked.

"He does. I have an override key."

"Why?"

"Jarvis has a fantastic sense of humor for an A.I."

"I mean why-" Clint choked a little - desperately trying not to vomit as Loki performed a move that was probably only possible for Asgardian Gods.  _"Why did you want show me this?"_

"To prove a point."

"Couldn't you have just stabbed me with it?"

"I don't think so," Natasha purred. "And I don't think you'll be trying to call me out on any future intel I've provided, either. Now, I think we had it at 'twenty-five bucks says Stark and Loki are screwing'. I win. Pony up."


End file.
